Little do you know
by Vortex36
Summary: Over Skye's life she's been abused,raped and used.Suddenly after a night of music and mayhem she finds two new mothers and someone to love her through everything but will it be enough to save her from her dark past? Rated M for gory scenes and language later


My footsteps echoed through the seemingly peaceful plane as I moved through the small kitchen to make myself another cup of tea.

I looked at my watch. It was 2:30 in the morning and yet for some reason I couldn't sleep.I groaned as I thought back to the previous day, Skye top-less,Miles Austin, Chen.It had all happened so quickly i hadnt had enough time to process it all till now.It had been a bad day and for some unknown reason there was one person I couldn't get out of head. Skye, I was so angry,she had betrayed the the team when we finally starting to trust her.I groaned again laying my head down on the counter I was now sat at.

That was when I heard it, a subtle voice humming. I stood up leaving my tea on the counter and headed towards the makeshift gym on the bus and started to hear a soft gentle voice singing.

"Little do you know how I'm breaking while you fall asleep

little do you know I'm still haunted by the memories"

I stopped quietly at the top of the spiral stairs to see Skye in gray shorts,a black tank top and point shoes with her hair in a high ponytail. Effortlessly pulling off ariels and a technical dance routine in the middle of the buses makeshift gym as the music carried on with her singing along beautifully.All with her eyes closed.

"little do you know I'm trying to pick myself up piece by piece

little do you know I,need a little more time"

I watched as tears gathered around her eyes and started to fall.

"underneath it all I'm held captive by the hole inside

I been holding back for the that you might change your mind

I'm ready to forgive you but forgetting is a harder fight

little do you know i need a little more time"

I saw Skye shake her head to relieve her eyes of now streaming tears never once opening them.

"I'll wait

I'll wait

I'll love you like you've never felt the pain

I'll wait

I promise you dont have to be afraid

I'll wait

Love is here and here to stay

So lay your head on me"

Skye stopped dancing in the middle of the gym and tipped her head back with her eyes closed,as she continued to sing beautifully even though she was still crying.

"little do you know I know your hurting while I'm sound asleep

little do they you know all my mistakes are slowly drowning me

little do you know I'm trying make it better piece by piece

little do you know I, I love till the sun dies"

I looked on as Skye gave a sob and fell to her knees,tears cascading down from her closed eyes.But she continued.

"oh wait

just wait

I love you like I've never felt the pain

just wait

I love you,like I've never been afraid

just wait

love is here and here to stay

so lay your head on me"

Suddenly the song picked up and as if she was the rythem so did Skye.

"I'll wait

I'll wait

I'll wait

I'll wait

I love you like you've never felt the pain

I'll wait

I'll wait

You promise I dont have to be afraid

I'll wait

love is here and here to stay

so lay your head on me"

Skye began to sob out the words her voice cracking and breaking all the time.

"lay your head on me

so lay your head on me

cause little do you know I love you till the sun dies"

For a second there was silence before Skye crashed whimpering, crying, sobbing curling into her self breathless from dancing,singing the rate of her cries.I stared at her wide eyed contemplating how I had missed the signs of someone who had been broken over and over being broken again.I walked down the stairs and walked over to Skye's shaking form on the floor and gently lifted her up like I would a child.

Skye didn't even open her eyes and acknowledge my presence instead kept on sobbing and shaking.

I carried her into the lab and sat her up on the medical bed.

"Skye"

Skye's eyes shot open then she whimpered as she scrambled backwards trying to get away from me.But I wouldn't let her and grabbed her arm and pulled Skye into my body and incased her in a warm hug.

"shh, Skye,its okay, your okay, I've got you, I'm here" I whispered softly in her ear.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry May, please dont send me away,I dont wanna be alone again,it hurts May, it hurts" Skye sobbed.

I pulled away.

"Skye ,look at me, Skye" She only shook her head in response.I moved my hand to her chin lifted it to force to look at me.

"Skye I want you to listen very carefully, understand?"she nodded as I continued "i will never ever send you away.I will never do that to you.Are we clear!?"

She looked at me shocked before uttering two words "Yes May"


End file.
